A print system, where a printing job is sent from an information processing apparatus to a printing apparatus, then notification or the like on the result of printing is received from the printing apparatus, and the notification or the like is presented to a user, is realized. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 09-091102 discloses a print system having a client, a print server and a printer, where the processing status of a printing job is notified to the client.
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 09-091102, to notify a message such as a notification of completion of printing job to an appropriate printing-job originator at appropriate timing, the following construction has been proposed. First, a server machine inputs printing jobs outputted from plural client machines, performs queuing, generates job IDs for the respective printing jobs, and stores the generated job IDs, user IDs of the printing jobs and connection IDs. The queued printing jobs are transferred to the printer, then a printer controller generates messages based on the completion status or suspended status of printing jobs, and transfers the messages, with the job IDs, to the server machine via the NIC. The server machine queues the messages including the job IDs received from the printer controller via the NIC in a time-sequential manner. Then the server machine checks the job IDs of the queued messages, specifies job owners from the user IDs and the connection IDs corresponding to the job IDs. If a specified job owner exists on the network, the server machine immediately transfers the message to the corresponding client machine.
Further, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 09-091102, a user name and the like included in a print profile corresponding to each printing job are edited from the client machine, and the edited print profile is re-registered in the server machine.
In recent years, security countermeasures are fortified in the field of print system. For example, upon generation of print data, it is necessary to conceal print information such as user name and document name which might meet one's eye. For this purpose, empting user name and the like described in a printing job, inputting disinformation, and encrypting the user name and the like, have been proposed.
However, as the notification destination of processing status regarding a printing job is determined by using a user ID of the printing job, i.e., the user ID included in the printing job, when the security countermeasures are fortified, an appropriate user ID cannot be obtained. That is, there is a probability that when the result of printing is to be notified to a user based on a user name returned from the printer, the result of printing cannot be notified to an appropriate log-in user.
For example, in a case where a print result notification is displayed if a user name included in a print-completed job obtained from the printing apparatus corresponds with a current host name/log-in user name, the print result notification to an appropriate log-in user cannot be realized due to the above security counter measure.
On the other hand, as the fortified security countermeasure, it may be arranged such that the every notification of print result is disabled. However, in such case, a problem may occur when a user does not notice the completion of printing job or the like. Especially, in a case where the printer is positioned away from the user's computer, there are strong user requests for the printing-job completion notification.